Page Formatting for Dummies
='How to Format a Page'= Overview This handy page will teach you the basics of what you need to know to format pages in the Devon Legacy: Revamp Wiki. General Rules of Formatting ---- Remain Unbiased! ---- The wiki must present all information in an objective and informative manner, and must not have any opinionative statements or suggestions. Leave that to the comments! Present Relevant Information ---- No one wants to know what something was like before a nerf, or how you used to get something. Always present the most up to date, reliable information and leave any old information in the Trivia. Titles and Overviews ---- Titles and Overviews count! Whether it’s about a NPC, an area, a weapon, or even a quest, the reader (that’s you!) needs to know exactly what they are going to get by reading the Title. Make sure you have a big, bold Title that stands out! The Overview under the Title needs to be a brief summary of what your page is about. If you don’t get it, here are some examples: *Hex (also known as HexagonP or Hexah) is an Easter egg NPC. *Rarities are a form of measurement for items and weapons depending on how hard they are to get. Make sure they are nice and concise. Headings ---- A Heading is put in place to help break up and organise the information in the page. No one wants a cluster of unorganised gibberish! Headings must be smaller than the Title, and contain a line beneath it to properly break the section with the body of the text. First sentences here are different, but just as important! In a first sentence here, instead of summarising the entire page, you summarise what you are going to say in that section. Trivia ---- The Trivia must be the final section in a page, and it includes all sorts of weird and whacky facts to pre-update bugs or post-update stats. Make sure to keep the information in short, bullet-point form. If you didn’t understand it, just look at how this page is done! NPC Pages ---- NPC Pages, after applying the general rules, must be formatted as such: *An infobox must be inserted. The box must contain the character’s name, gender, use and location/s. *Below the infobox, contain a short explanation of the NPC, going into detail in the Overview. Make sure you say they are an NPC and talk about the general area they appear. *The first Section, after the Overview, must be the appearance of the NPC. Even if it doesn’t appear, it must be stated. *Next up, we need a section for the dialogue of the NPC. What do they say? Do they say a number of things? If so, note them down. If they have quests, list them below. *In the case of shop NPCs, make a section, and in it, a list, of the items they sell, the price it sell it for and such. Enemy Pages ---- Enemies and NPCs share a similar format. After applying general rules: *Insert an infobox. The box must include the enemy’s name, status as either a boss or normal mob and location/s. *The appearance must be placed below the Overview, and provide the appearance of the monster in the text. *Provide, in bullet-points, the attack/s that the mob can do, and make sure it’s accurate. *In bullet-points, list the possible drops from the monster when killed. Weapon Pages ---- Weapon pages are a little different. *Insert an infobox, have it display the weapon type, damage, speed, critical multiplier, level, cost and rarity. *The first Section should be a description of the weapon. It must describe what the weapon looks like. *Next up, make a section. In it, you need to list how to get the weapon. Is it a drop? From a shop? Where do we get it? Location Pages ---- When it comes to locations, be broad but not too broad, so people can still navigate. *Add an infobox with the level requirement/recommendation of the town and a list of all the inhabitants of it. *Describe the lay of the land, tell us where certain things are, and describe them. Conclusion ---- I hope you could get through this little guide on how to format a page in the Devon Wiki, and get on with making some great and useful edits for other people to read and enjoy, in the correctly formatted fashion. Enjoy!